Carol
| Price=7,500 coins | Bus Level=10 }}Carol is a survivalist armed with a makeshift spear and dressed in black body armor, a green camo shirt with short light gray sleeves, light gray gloves, green camo pants, and green and gray ear defenders over a black cap. An eye is covered with a bloodied bandage. Some of her hair is kept in a short ponytail. She is a fighter, meaning she will attack enemies and the barricade at close range. Carol is a melee unit who doesn't simply walk towards her enemies, instead rushing into a fight with her lightning-fast attack. Her unique perk allows her to charge into the closest enemy in front of her in range of effect similar to a Medkit's healing radius. She charges in so fast that she essentially teleports in front of her targets. Carol won't charge into her next chosen target if they are very close to her previous one and will simply walk towards them in these instances. She cannot target enemies already behind her but if a targeted enemy (especially runner type enemies) moves past her, she will charge back to attack them. It should be noted that her attack animation after charging into an enemy is the same as her regular critical hit animation, which means that her unique perk simply forces crits on the first hit she deals after charging in. Carol's perk makes her extremely useful for missions where large groups of zombies will appear as she'll be able to pick off weaker enemies in the way and clear a small path thanks to her crit damage. However, at the same time, Carol's perk can also cause her trouble, as her charge brings her much closer to an enemy than if she just simply walked towards them. Charging in is also dangerous because Carol lacks any resistances, making fights against many and certain kinds of enemies unfavorable against her. Additionally, if there are enough zombies on the battlefield, she will likely suffer from the fear debuff and become extremely vulnerable. Although Carol is a quick attacker and nimble fighter with fast attack speeds, she tends to idle sometimes during fights even if she isn't currently in fear. Although melee units occasionally idle for brief moments during fights as well, Carol seems to idle for a noticeably longer time compared to most, if not all, other melee units. These moments of inaction can be worsened further by the fear debuff and can be an issue if Carol is of a lower level with not enough upgrades to her health. Even with the inspiration or Fury buff, or even both, she isn't free from such pauses although she may suffer from them a bit less. In any case, another melee unit and ranged units should always be brought along in order to help support her. In League, Carol is an amazing unit for almost any fight. Apart from a brief pause at the start of a match, she has no range limitation with her lightning-fast attack and will basically teleport to the closest enemy to her no matter how far away they may be. She will even target enemy units who manage to get behind her. A well upgraded Carol has a great chance of picking off many units or even clear the board before they can take her down. However, she is still vulnerable to all sorts of attacks after charging, as she could be killed by stray bullets, a well-timed grenade, very close enemy melee units, or die alongside enemy units capable of exploding immediately after death. Tanky enemy units such as Guard or Light Soldier may possibly survive her first attack and Policeman will always be able to stop her due to his melee resistance, all of which put her in an unfavorable position that likely spells a swift death. Carol has an alternative skin called "Carol Flannel." It only appears in the Military Kit Shop during Thanksgiving (United States Holiday) and costs 300 money. Pros * Low courage cost. * Moderate preparation time. * Moderate speed. * Very fast attack speed. * Very fast critical hit speed. * Charges into the closest enemy instantly, dealing them and other nearby targets guaranteed critical damage on the first strike. Cons * Low base health. * Weak against melee-resistant units. * Turns into Girl upon death. Trivia * Carol's original concept was made by KTPlay user Shantae250, with the sprite being created by fellow user Pix Mario. In the unit's original concept, she was a unit named Survivalist and didn't have lightning-fast attacks as a perk, which was given to her when she was added into the game. ** As a unit, she possessed longer melee range and medium attack speed. Her attack was capable of hitting though enemies behind the one she was currently fighting, likely as a form of pseudo-crowd control. She also would have had the knockback and bullet resistance perks. The bullet resistance perk is the likely reason why she is dressed in what appears to be a black bulletproof suit yet doesn't have any resistance in-game. *** She was originally supposed to cost 25 courage, have 25 health, 20 damage, 37 fortune, and 13 speed. All these stats were lowered in the final game, save for her health which was slightly raised. Her cost was originally 6500 coins, which was raised as well. **** Her makeshift spear, a blade stuck to a long stick with blue tape, was originally supposed to appear "less makeshift" as stated by the original sprite's creator. In one of the prototypes of the unit, the weapon did appear to be a regular spear with no blue tape, with her gloves originally being a blue color instead. * Before update 2.7.0, Carol used to charge into enemies immediately when a Skirmish match began. Since then, she now has a short delay before doing her first attack. * In Skirmish, Carol may sometimes attack enemies from the back. This usually occurs if Carol turns around to attack a very close enemy unit who's right behind her. She will not go back to facing forward unless she attacks another close enemy that appears right in front of her afterward. If this doesn't happen, Carol will immediately begin charging again while facing the other direction and attack enemies in a backstabbing fashion. This seldom happens due to the specific situation for it to occur but when it does happen, it oftentimes wins Carol the fight as attacking units from the back generally makes her less vulnerable. * The Carol Flannel skin is a reference to Wendy Corduroy from Gravity Falls. Category:Units Category:Fighter Category:Common Category:Community-Created Units